Naruko beyond the breaking point
by New World Zero
Summary: Naruko(femnaur) is driven insane by the betrayal by someone she trusted. And in her animallike mind she come across a certain team. femnaru/sasu. The idea for this story comes from moonlightDemoness's story "Snapped" and I did get the OK to do this.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking By Faith

Hi out there to all the people who are reading this this is a Naruko (femanruto) X Sasuke fic. If you don't like this pairing just don't read it's that simple.

The idea for this story comes from moonlightDemoness's story "Snapped" and I did get the OK to do this. But mine will be M not T and more brutal in a a lot of different ideas using the plot points.

I will not be using suffix in this fic for I'm to lazy to do it all the time expect sensei. And you will see a some characters OOCing a lot like Sai and some from others with a Little bit. And I will add some OC's in here as I go.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. And if you try to sue me you will loss more money then you will make. For you not on Jack.**

**Warning: violence, gore, offensive language, and reference to rape(don't worry she will not but others will).**

Chapter 1: Breaking By Faith

Naruko is walking down the street on a day just like any other day with all usual the looks of ether lust or hate well on her way to the tiring grounds. As Naruko is getting closer to the training ground 7 she sees Sai waking towards her with that fake smile of his. "Hi Sai what are you doing here?" as she said grumpy to him.

"Oh hi tit-less Kakashi wants us to meat on the Hokage Mountain at 9 pm later today." Sai stats as a tick mark pops up on naruko's head as she glares at him.

As she comes down she ask. "Would you like to join me in some training today Sai?"

He thinks on it for a few seconds as says with his fake smile "Sorry tit-less I have a few thins to do today so I can't. Have fun" as he walks away form her as she pots.

Ones she get to training ground 7 she start to work on her taijusu with her clones for the day. Later in the day as it's getting closer to 9 she sets out to the Hokage Mountain to meat up with her team. On her way there she thinks she see sakura walking the other way but she just passes it off.

Once the blonde is at the mountain she sees Sai with the most fanatical smile she has ever seen...

Doom is me Priam the evil line break! (how do do the line break thing?)

It's kind of short but I had to start somewhere.


	2. His true smile

Hi out there to all the people who are reading this this is a Naruko (femanruto) X Sasuke fic. If you don't like this pairing just don't read it's that simple.

The idea for this story comes from moonlightDemoness's story "Snapped" and I did get the OK to do this. But mine will be M not T and more brutal with a lot of different ideas using some plot points.

I will not be using suffix in this fic for I'm to lazy to do it all the time expect sensei. And you will see a some characters OOC. And I will add some OC's in here as I go.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. And if you try to sue me you will lose more money then you will make. For I do not own Jack.**

**Warning: violence, gore, offensive language, and reference to rape(don't worry won't she be, but others will).**

Chapter 2 His True Smile

Sai was having such a monumental day, for here in a few short moments he was going to receive the greatest of divine blessings. He is the prophet, the first seer of the truth, and soon to be Messiah. Already his flock gathers around him and the goddess for the ceremony of rebirth. Months of planning and telling his brothers and sisters in ROOT of the goddess of rebirth's power. Once he has her first and purest blessing he will then have his flock joining in, and receive her blessing. And with the power of her blessing and the demon she contains they shall begin to show the light of pleasure and rebirth to konohagakure then the world. Now he only needed her to drink from the holy chalice to begin the ceremony.

Doom is me for I'm the evil line break!

AN: sorry I have not update more often, I was working on the next chapter and three other stories. One had 2000 words, until the hard drive I had them on died on me, And I lost the stories. And if you wish to see more chapters please review (I use it like fuel)

Review: Chaosnight005: you shall have more. WHAHAHAHA!


End file.
